Tilly Roni
|- | colspan="6"|NAME INTERPRETATION: Tilly - '''Powerful Battler '''Roni - '''My Song/ My Happiness |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: '''Aria MirthraLOID |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Female' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'C4-C6 (About G4 and above) ' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Demphsey Gillie'- '''Childhood Friend 'Basil Murphey'- Little Brother Figure '23/Elias - The Basil clone :D '''Lumina Victore- Little Sister Figure Ame Shirohi -Best Friend Tegid Madoxx- Fear, another house mate |- | align="center"|AGE |'23' | align="center"|GENRE |'Calm music' | align="center"|CREATOR |'~Cursed/Amethyst-chan' | |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |130 lbs. / 59 Kg|130 LBs/ 59 Kg | CHARACTER ITEM | align="center"|'Music Box, Mace (Flower Motif) ' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT |'5'8.5" or 175 cm' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'CursedOne/Amethyst-Chan' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST | DEVIANTART |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'February 18' | align="center"|LIKES | Rainy days. Being with others, 'Her Basi', Reptilian pets | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'YOUTUBE' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'March 9, 2011' | align="center"|DISLIKES |'Pain, Betrayl, Accidentally messing up' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'NONE' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Tilly is a sweet-hearted and generally caring type of person, as well as affectionate. She is labeled (fittingly) as an eccentric, and is wild but well-liked by others. However, this is a concealer for her problems with Major Depression. Generally it is not a problem, but she is easily hurt and very over-emotional, as well as suicidal when off her medication. Her personality is editable to fit the song she's in. |} History Tilly was a young girl in poor living conditions, and grew up near the local orphanage where she met Demphsey, an orphan, and forged a best friend relationship with him, both suffering from taunts of other kids at the time. Tilly was devastated when Dem was adopted by a rich old eccentric,and never seemed to recover. At one point, in early adulthood, she attempted suicide by stepping out into active traffic- she was hit but lived. Dem learned of this, now living on his own in the old house, and took her in, paying for her bills. They've never separated and Tilly does much better with the medication. Once, wandering through town on a free day, Tilly found a young boy named Basil searching for parts to fix a young robot girl he had found on the streets. She offered her help and helped him rebuilt her, naming her Lumina with him. Afterwards, Tilly invited Basil to live with herself and Demphsey since his house was a falling-apart apartment int he cities' ghettos. Since then she's made a bond with both Lumina and Basil. She often calls Basil "My Basi". When Tegid was brought in by Basil, she was instantly scared of her. This has never worn off. Or gotten worse. Tilly is also prone to accidentally knocking Tegid's head off, then trying to fix it. However, she can still get along with Tegid at certain points, and has forms a sort of trio with her and Lumina. Tilly has never been able to tell the difference between 23 and Basil even when it's obvious in habits and appearance. She refers to them both as Basil until corrected. She is often shopping friends with Florence, and has yet to hear the story of how the pair were added to the growing list of residents. Her history is free to edit to fit the song she's placed in. Other Information In a sense, Tilly and Demphsey are like literary foils to one another, with Tilly being kind-hearted, open, and gentle, and Dem being cruel, one-minded, and rough (at least on the surface). This issue shows the most where the treatment of Basil is concerned, where Tilly is often his 'shoulder to cry on' and Dem being the cause of the crying. Thanks to her hyper-sensitivity and near death experience, Tilly is prone to possession and it will often happen. Her eyes will become blank and her pupils will retract and turn red. Appearance: Tilly's physical appearance is heavily fantasy influenced, due to her author's interests. Tilly's hair is based on a helmet she was supposed to be wearing in her initial design idea, which included a full set of armor. This was scrapped for her current design, though it may appear in certain places. Her character items are a music box, and a mace. the mace was to go with her original design, but now sticks as Tilly's only defense to anything. The music box represents the sweet music Tilly was originally going to be designed to sing. Download Links: ACT 1 CV Voicebank ACT 2 PACK: http://www.4shared.com/zip/nlc4oeu0/Tilly_ACT_2_and_Appends.html ART GALLERY